El Dragón Ninja
by KageSekai
Summary: El deseaba una nueva vida con sus compañeros, cambiar su historia para bien y vivir feliz con todos ellos, pero los dioses no lo permitirían así de fácil y cambian la historia para su egoísta diversión. (Natsu x Harem e Itachi x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**_Título: El Dragón De Mundos._**

 ** _Crossfic: Fairy Tail, Naruto, entro otros animes._**

 ** _Parejas: Al Final Del Capítulo (↓)._**

 ** _Resumen: El deseaba una nueva vida con sus compañeros, cambiar su historia para bien y vivir feliz con todos ellos, pero los dioses no lo permitirían así de fácil y cambian la historia para su egoísta diversión._**

* * *

 ** _Prologo.- Una Nueva Oportunidad._**

Ahí estaba, mirando la tierra que una vez amo, toda pintada de rojo, su cuerpo lleno de heridas letales, su mente llena de los recuerdos de la gente que estaba por morir, de todas aquellas almas en pena que no pudo salvar, todo eso era una daga en su corazón, todo era rojo, como el cabello de una de sus más importantes amigas, todo el cielo era negro, como el cabello de su rival, no había ninguna luz, solo oscuridad.

Su cuerpo no resistiría más, era obvio, su hermana, la mujer que la trajo al mundo, había muerta bajo su propias manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella muriera y se llevara la vida del peli rosa con ella, pero el mago solo sentía ese enorme y doloroso dolor.

Su cuerpo manchado de la sangre de su hermana, de su mejor amigo, de sus compañeros y de sus enemigos, cuantas personas fueron tras él, cuantas fueron junto con él a pelear, cuantos creyeron y cuantos lo olvidaron, no era importante ahora, eso lo sabía muy bien, ya todos habían muerto.

Solo deseaba poder renacer y obtener una nueva vida ya que no era posible, el reescribirla.

Pero como una vez un hombre sabio, los dioses son crueles, únicamente escuchan nuestras plegarais cuando ellos quieren.

Natsu sintió como su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza y estaba llegando a su fin, entendió que su hermana ya había llegado a su fin, cerrando los ojos dejo caer su cuerpo a la roja tierra y espero a que las puertas del infierno, lo llevaran con su hermana y su viejo equipo, los 8 demonios del tártaro.

Pero los dioses no iban a permitir que su diversión acabara y aun sin el permiso de Ankhseram, dioses muy poderosos movieron los hilos y daría una nueva vida al mago o puede que muchas, todo con tal de saciar su diversión.

Entonces el cuerpo de él, Etherias Natsu Dragneel fue rodeado por una blanca luz, su poder mágico sellado y su cuerpo se volvía pequeño y entonces con una luz, el mundo regreso en el tiempo, justamente al día 7 del 7 del X777.

Salvo que en ese mundo, no estaban Natsu Dragneel o Zeref, un mundo que tendría mil diferentes aventuras sin el mago de fuego, quien únicamente regresaría si los dioses así lo deseaban.

Únicamente los caprichosos dioses decidirían la vida del mundo de la magia y cualquier otro, sin ser nada más que un juego que ellos disfrutarían.

Y es aquí donde las aventuras de Natsu empezarían por el deseo egoísta de los dioses.

* * *

 ** _Que les parece el prólogo, esta será un Crossover con múltiples animes, pero será por partes, la verdad pensaba en una historia Cross con un anime X que se me ocurriera, pero termino en esto y la verdad me parece bien y a ustedes que les parece, ya que lo que más importa, es la opinión de los lectores._**

 ** _Ahora mismo dije que es un Crossover con múltiples animes, pero es que es únicamente la serie y luego se pasa a otra, así que es más bien una temporada de Crossovers y la historia no termina hasta que se llegue a un punto específico._**

 ** _Sobre las parejas de este fic es:_**

 _Natsu x Harem, Moegi x Konohamaru e Itachi x Harem._

 ** _Esas son las parejas que tengo hasta ahora, sobre quienes son las personas en el Harem son._**

 _Natsu: Hinata, Sasuki, Zeref, Kasumi._

 _Itachi: Naruko, Sakura, Kiyume (Fem. Kisame)._

 _[Estos son los Harem`s hasta ahora, ambos pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y de mis deseos]._

 ** _El Harem de los 2 puede incluir personajes de otros animes, son libres de dar nombres de cualquier personaje._**

 ** _Sin mas que escribir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Review:_**

 **Zafir09:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto el prólogo, pondré algunos personajes que dijiste, pero es una lastima, incluso para mí, pero los magos de Fairy Tail no aparecerán en el fic, ya que ellos no están en el mundo Ninja, los únicos que fueron llevados fueron Natsu y Zeref, y únicamente entrarían cuando Natsu regrese a Earthland, por lo que solo usare las mujeres de Naruto, pero aun así, agradezco tus opiniones._

 **Natsu Swagneel123:**

 _Lo haré, así que espero que disfrutes del fic._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _No hay mucho problema, este es el inicio y empezará por Naruto, así que falta mucho para que se_ _actualice a los capítulos actuales, y me alegra saber que te gusto el fic._

 **A:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto, sobre los personajes me agradan, pero como ya dije en el 1er comentario, los magos de Fairy no aparecen, sino hasta que Natsu vuelva a_ _Earthland, por lo que solo utilizare a mujeres de Naruto o animes que se puedan relacionar a este anime, sobre Kaguya, pienso que es un personaje que tardara en entrar, pues solo aparece como para el final o más bien al final de Shippuden, pero no diré nada, sobre los Bijuus, déjame pensarlo detalladamente._

 **Danxd1507:**

 _Pues aquí lo tienes._

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Moegi x Konohamaru_

 ** _las personas en el Harem son._**

 _Natsu: Hinata, Sasuki, Zeref, Kasumi, Ino, Anko._

 _Itachi: Naruko, Sakura, Kiyume (Fem. Kisame), Ayame, Hana,._

 _[Estos son los Harem`s hasta ahora, ambos pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y de mis deseos]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Dragón y El Zorro._**

En una clara noche, donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban, en una tierra conocida como el mundo Shinobi, el cual era gobernado por las 5 naciones elementales, las cuales eran gobernadas por personas llamadas Kages y ellos se titulan con 5 nombre antes de ello, los cuales son el Hokage, el Kazekage, el Mizukage, Raikage y Tsuchikage, ellos gobiernan el país del rayo, del fuego, de la tierra, del agua y del viento.

Y nuestra aventura se cierna sobre el país del fuego gobernado por el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, quien estaba en esos momentos en una batalla contra un misterioso enmascarado de capucha negra, lo único visible, era un ojo rojo con 3 aspas, todo lo demás era invisible.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, sino la criatura que controlaba y ahora mismo atacaba la aldea ninja más fuerte de las 5 naciones, Konohagakure no Sato o la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Ese era el más poderoso de los 9 Bijuus, el poderoso y monstruoso Kyubi no Yoko, el zorro demonio, el cual destruía la aldea por estar bajo control del loco enmascarado.

Entonces para dejar el problema del zorro en las manos correctas, 2 de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, cambiaron de lugar con su Hokage, quienes eran Kakashi Hatake y Maito Guy, quienes tomaron el lugar del Hokage con la clara intención de que vaya a detener a la poderosa bestia.

Entonces con su Jutsu propio se movió a toda velocidad para llegar a su amada aldea, donde detendría al poderoso Cubije de las 9 colas.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON KAKASHI & GUY VS ENMASCARADO*-*-*-*-*_**

Tanto el ninja copiado como las bestia verde de Konoha se preparaban para la pelea que estaba por empezar, donde ellos 2 pelearían con un Uchiha rebelde según parecía, aunque era increíble, la cantidad de Chakra que dominaba, ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar a un Bijuu.

Mientras que el encapuchado estaba listo para matar a los 2 intrusos de su pelea contra el Yondaime Hokage.

Kakashi quien tapaba su ojo derecho con su banda, se lo destapo para pudiera pelear a la par del niño, con el ojo que su mejor amigo le había dado, un ojo rojo con 3 aspas en él, con el cual podía copiar los Jutsus de sus enemigos, por ende, de la persona delante de él.

Entonces Maito Guy, quien con su rapidez y fuerza, se movió para quedar delante de la persona y patearla, pero se volvió intangible, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero Kakashi no era un enemigo del cual se debía de ignorar, pase a que el atacante hizo.

Cuando Guy terminó la patada, el enmascarado estaba por golpearlo, pero fue mandado a volar por una patada igual de fuerte que la que Guy estaba por dar y esta era dada por Kakashi.

\- Como lo pensé, no puede lanzar un ataque en su estado intangible, por lo que una batalla 2 contra 1, donde los 2 ninjas son más rápidos es lo mejor - Dijo Kakashi quien había analizado la batalla en menos de un minutos - Así que ríndete, seremos tus oponentes mientras Yondaime Hokage-sama, sella el Kyubi una vez más - Dijo Kakashi a su enemigo.

\- En serio piensan en derribarme, eso es imposible - Dijo el enmascarado con burla en su voz, al menos hasta ser mandado a volar por los aires.

\- Mientras yo, la bestia verde de Konoha - Dijo Guy quien pateo al enmascarado.

\- Y yo, el que ha copiado más de 100 Jutsus - Dijo golpeando al enmascarado para abajo a una velocidad increíble.

\- Estemos protegiendo Konoha, es imposible que escapes y te salgas con la tuya - Dijeron al unísono para patear tanto espalda y estómago del hombre enmascarado, quien gimió de dolor.

El enmascarado, uso su raro jutsu para desaparecer, pero los 2 ninjas jounin estaban pendientes para cuando apareciera.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON MINATO Y EL KYUBI*-*-*-*-*_**

Minato se encontraba sobre Gamabunta, para poder pelear y detener contra el legendario Kyubi no Yoko y para su suerte no estaba solo, pues sus amigos y maestros estaban con él, desde Jiraiya y Tsunade, lamentablemente Orochimaru salió a una misión, también Fugaku Uchiha y su hijo, Itachi Uchiha, quien aun estaba aprueba como un ANBU, Hizashi Hyuga con su hermano Hiashi Hyuga, ambos buenos amigos, también estaban Tsume Inuzuka, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku y para terminar el combo Ino-Shika-Cho estaba del clan Akimichi, Choza.

También estaban el 3er Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, como los ninjas más jóvenes pero bien preparados, como lo eran Sarutobi Azuma, Kurenai Yuhi y Anko Mitarashi.

Claro que habían quienes no eran tan fuertes, como a la vez era muy buenos en artes alejadas como Aburame Shibi y su hijo Torune.

Todos ellos y más ninjas apoyaban al 4to hokage, quien tenía a su vez, a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y a sus 2 hijas, Naruko Uzumaki y Kasumi Uzumaki y un niño de rosada melena que había sido traída por una ninja del clan Uchiha.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, el Kyubi estaba bajo control, pues en la espalda, era presionado por Enma en modo báculo, aplastando las 9 colas estaba Katsuyu, atando las piernas del zorro, 4 serpientes invocadas por una exhausta Anko, ya que consume mucho Chakra el mantener a las 4 serpientes.

Su cabeza era detenida por unos sapos invocados por Jiraiya, quien era apoyada por una joven mujer, quien había dejado al niño junto con Kushina y sus hijas.

Y actualmente, Minato terminaba sus últimos sellos, los cuales eran para el _**[Ougi Kinjutsu: Shiki Fuin] (Jutsu prohibido: Selle de la parca)**_ y entonces un ser apareció arriba de él.

Era un ser de gran tamaño, como el Kyubi, que usaba una túnica negra en su totalidad, con unas esqueléticas manos que sujetaban una hoz, su cara tapada por una máscara Oni, a su vez, era llevado por una fría y espeluznante aura, pero Minato estaba sorprendido, ya que no era la Parca que debía ser, era diferente a la usual, pero si podía hacer lo que quería, entonces estaba bien.

\- Shinigami, le imploro que selle el Chakra Yin y el Yang del Kyubi y los selle en mis 2 hijas - Pidió con resentimiento el Yondaime Hokage, incluso si eso significaba morir, con tal de salvar a sus hijas y a su esposa.

El Shinigami mira a su espalda, con unos oscuros orbes rojos que brillaban, mirando a los niños para recibir el poder de Kurama, pero a Kushina no le gustaban los ojos de ese Shinigami, poco le agradaba el 1ro, este era peor, entonces miro a los presentes y dijo algo en un idioma muerto, aunque los ninjas estaban más sorprendidos por el hecho de que la parca hablara al idioma que usaba, pero una persona si lo entendió y lo molesto.

Esa persona era una joven ANBU de cabello largo negro que llegaba a la espalda, que portaba una mechón para arriba y unos tapando su frente, una tez pálida como si el sol no le afectara y unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, todo salvo por la pálida piel, eran rasgos de su clan, el clan Uchiha, usaba un traje ANBU, pero ahora mismo aguantaba una mirada de ira.

\- **Ankhseram era un idiota, dejar morir a este niño solo porque sí, cuando pudo divertirse con su vida dándole otra... "Oportunidad"** \- Dijo el dios de la muerte con gracia - **Dioses nos divertimos con el niño, por eso, lo torturamos, enviándolo a otros mundos cuando nos aburramos y la historia acabe, por eso, el seguirá viviendo una y otra y otra aventura, hasta que los dioses nos aburramos y tu lo cuidaras para siempre, Zeref -** Dijo el Dios a la Uchiha - **Pero es parte verdad, ahora, iniciare su 1ra tortura y el inicio de una verdadera aventura.**

La parca se movió a donde Kurama, quien había escuchado todo y entendido todo, por lo que, entendía que sería sellado, no en las mocosas hijas de su antigua dueño, sino en el peli rosa quien por un extraño y peculiar motivo que cada uno de las invocaciones y el Bijuu notaron, poseía un poder muy grande y no era de Chakra... bueno eso también tenía mucha, pero era Magia.

Entonces el dios de la muerte, uno de los múltiples dioses que dejaron que sus vidas continuaran en otro mundo, pero solo para que amen tanto como puedan y pierdan todo al final.

Kurama miraba al dios de la muerte, odiaba a los dioses más que a nada, incluso era una bendición estar con humanos a pasar tiempo con ellos, eran molestos y solo jugaban con la vida de las personas, aunque hubieran buenos dioses, no eran la mayoría y los dioses crueles, eran en su mayoría.

El Shinigami tomo a Kurama de la cabeza y empezó a sustraer su energía, creando un cuerpo suyo de puro chakra, lo que sorprendió a Minato, pues pensaba que separaría a Kurama en 2 y los introduciría dentro de sus hijas.

Grande su sorpresa, cuando giro y con el alma del la 9na bestia, la introdujo en el interior de uno de los nacidos, pero para sorpresa de Kushina y Minato, no fue en de Naruko o Kasumi, sino en el del peli rosa que había traído Zeref y sobre todo, con todo su poder.

De la nada, el bebé empezó a llorar, ya que fue incrustado con un sello, pero no hubo cambio alguno en su cuerpo, ni bigotes o un cambio de pelo a uno rojo, nada, pero entonces Minato hablo.

\- Porque hiciste eso, te pedí que los introdujeras en mis hijas, ya que eran Uzumakis y podrían controlar al Kyubi - Pregunto incrédulo el Hokage como los demás ninjas presentes.

 _-_ **Humano, olvidas que hablas con un Dios -** Pregunto el Shinigami al Hokage - **Yo se quienes eran mejores contenedores y este niño es mejor que tus 2 hijas, así que cállate y despídete, tu alma es mía por usar el jutsu prohibido -** Minato mordió su labio con furia, uno de sus planes había fallado, pero aun tenía un plan B.

\- Minato - Llamó su esposa al Hokage, quien volteo a verla con una mirada gélida, lo que preocupo a Kushina.

Minato se acerco y puso su rostro en el oído de su esposa sus labios y dijo sus últimas palabras.

\- Siempre te odie y solo te use para darme hijos y obtener el poder del Kyubi para dominar las naciones ninjas, bajo el nombre del clan Namikaze - Kushina abrió los ojos con lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras - Por cierto, es una lastima, Mikoto era más hermosa y más apetitosa - Dijo para pararse.

Estaba por morir, a la mierda si su esposa se enteraba que nunca fue amor sino una misión de su clan, nadie le creería, así que estaba a salvo, pero entonces el plan No. 2 se pondría en fase, antes de que el enmascarado se moviera 1ro.

El Shinigami tomó el alma y cuerpo de Minato y se lo llevó a uno de los 7 infiernos, donde pagaría sus pecados por la eternidad.

Pero Kushina lloraba por las palabras de su esposo, que Zeref logro oír eso, era probable que haya planes de repuesto, pero no se preocuparía, nadie tocaría a su hermanito... NADIE.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*2 MESES DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Todos los ciudadanos ayudaban a la reconstrucción de la aldea tras la llegada del kyubi, actualmente, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el 3er Hokage tomó la posición de hokage una vez más en lo que el Godaime aparecía, aunque puede que fuera la 1ra vez que consideraría darle el título a un joven ninja, pues pensaba que la persona más adecuada a ese puesto, era Zeref Uchiha, quien poseía una mentalidad superior a la de los más sabios adultos.

Pero aún era muy joven, puede que en unos años más la nombrara su sucesora, pero no era algo seguro, sea cual fuera la razón, estaba seguro que la siguiente heredera sería Zeref y por mucho.

Otra cosa fue que Kushina adoptó al bebé que Zeref cuidaba, al cual nombró Natsu, pues algo le decía _(Y era que ese era su nombre y que ya había visto cómo era)_ , que en un futuro sería un cálido ser humano como el verano mismo.

Por su parte, Zeref quien había perdido a sus padres en una pelea contra ninjas de otro país, se quedó a vivir con la familia principal de los Uchiha, donde cuidaba también a Natsu, pero ahora se mudó con Kushina y la ayudaba con sus bebés a cambio.

Para Kushina, sus hijas eran desde sus hermosas creaciones como unos malos recuerdos, pero eran suyas, así que las amaba como nadie, aun si su padre no lo hubiera hecho, pero la verdad era que mantenía un trato diferente a Natsu, como si fuera un tesoro, tal vez por llevar la carga que ella llevo, porque no era hijo de "él", puede que solamente fuera su deseo de haber tenido un varón o todas las anteriores.

Zeref estaba entre feliz y celosa, ya que ella quería ser quien mimara a Natsu, pero no podía decir nada, se mudó con el afán de proteger a Kushina y que una persona la ayudará a cuidar a Natsu, como en su entrenamiento, además de que la gente solía ver a Natsu con ojos amenazantes, lo que indicaría que en un futuro se meterían con él y eso no pensaba tolerar, nada ni nadie tocaría a su hermanito otra vez.

Únicamente faltaba que Natsu cumpliera la edad necesaria para ella y empezará su entrenamiento, desde Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, donde imaginaba su hermano sería la hostia, incluso el uso del Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu, como un entrenamiento de como tratar a una dama en la cama y es que, esperaba poder en la vida pasada, ser domada por su hermano mientras le decía cosas bonitas y únicas.

Pero ese último entrenamiento sería a una buena edad y no a una muy pronta.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*5 AÑOS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya habían pasado 5 años y para Zeref era suficiente tiempo para empezar el entrenamiento, cabe decir que se sorprendió, pues Natsu conservaba sus recuerdos, desde Igneel hasta su muerte, incluso su magia estaba en su totalidad, incluso podía usar la forma Etherias y algunos poderes como el fuego de dragón, de dios, de demonio, del rayo, incluso sus maldiciones.

Zeref pensó en eso, pues ella no contaba con magia sino solo sus recuerdos y eso era por la maldición de Ankhseram que protegió sus recuerdos.

Ella concluyó que fue, porque ella nació como una Uchiha, engendrada de 2 padres y Natsu apareció de la nada, no lo habían hecho volver a nacer, simplemente lo volvieron a hacer un bebé y lo transportaron a otro mundo, para que empezara su diversión.

Entonces en el bosque de la muerte, lugar donde Natsu y Zeref entrenarían, Natsu estaba abrazando a una Zeref que lloraba en el hombro de su hermano, ya que era muy feliz, su hermano lo recordaba y buscaba estar con ella, en un mundo donde no tuvieran que matarse, donde no tuvieran que pelear, donde pudieran vivir como hermanos, pero no podían pasársela llorando.

\- Bien, ahora, has entendido todo - Pregunto Zeref soltando a su hermano, quien sonreía como era típico de él.

\- Este no es el mundo mágico y aquí no se ocupa magia sino chakra, donde se puede usar 5 elementos que son: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Rayo, además de la existencia de habilidades de nombres Genjutsu que son ilusiones y Taijutsu que es pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que en este mundo, el que lidera la nación es conocido como Kage y dependiendo de cual nación es tiene un título diferente, el cual es en Konoha, el Hokage y es el líder de la aldea - Dijo lo que entendido de la explicación de su hermana - En este mundo hay 2 tipos de habilidades, las cuales son llamadas ** _[Doujutsu]_** que es una habilidad ocular y el **_[Kekkei Genkai]_ ** la cual es una habilidad heredada de la sangre, aunque en ese entran también las habilidades oculares, los Doujutsus más poderosos en la historia ninja son el _**[Sharingan]**_ y el _**[Byakugan]**_ y a su vez, un último que se cree es una mentira y es el **_[Rinnegan]_** \- Término Natsu.

\- Efectivamente, en el mundo Ninja hay muchos puestos, que comienzan con los civiles, pero para ser ninja es empezar como Chunin, continuar a ser Genin y ser promovido a Jounin, tras eso están los ANBUS Y ANBUS especiales, como lo que yo soy - Dijo Zeref - Lo que esta más arriba es el Hokage y de eso nada más, pero para entrar a la escuela ninja debes tener 8 años y saldrás a los 12 años, básicamente 4 años y pero antes de entrar, entrenaras con el Ninjutsu de los 5 elementos y con el Genjutsu, por ahora, quiero que patees un árbol con todo tu poder y ver tu fuerza física - Dijo Zeref y Natsu asintió.

Entonces delante de un árbol, este corrió y con una patada, saco el árbol de la tierra y este salio volando, aunque en unos segundos se convirtió en ceniza, lo que sorprendió a Natsu, ya que era su poder de su yo antes de morir.

\- Okey, tu poder esta a nivel de un... Jounin y eso es malo - Natsu miro a su hermana confundido - Si peleas con niños más jóvenes o adultos, con un solo golpe mal dado, podrías matarlos, por eso sellaré tu fuerza física y veo que produces un calor muy grande cuando empiezas una pelea, entonces sellare la mayor parte de tu magia, ya que un movimiento en falso y puedes matar calcinando a una persona - Natsu miro sus manos y tuvo que dar la razón - Te sellare la mayor parte, pero cuando cresa se liberaran poco a poco... ahora tomando eso, hay un tema muy importante que tocar - Natsu miro a su hermana, quien puso una vez sería.

\- Cuales son - Pregunto Natsu.

\- Kyubi no Yoko, el zorro de 9 colas dentro de ti - Natsu miro su estómago, su hermana le contó sobre el deseo de los dioses y el sellado de la bestia en su interior - Lo mejor seria que te hicieras amigo del Kyubi y luego invocarlo fuera de ti con restricciones, para eso, tienes que meditar y buscar al zorro - Dijo Zeref - No tiene que ser ahora, podemos entrenar y luego buscar su liberación - Dijo Zeref a su hermano.

\- No - Dijo Natsu a su hermana - Quiero hacerme su amigo 1ro - Zeref miro con sorpresa a su hermanito - Siempre ha estado solo, nunca nadie estuvo con él y fue caminando por un camino oscuro sin que nadie lo apoyara... quiero ayudarlo, por eso, me haré su amigo 1ro - Dijo Natsu decidido.

\- Bien - Dijo Zeref al saber que no lo haría cambiar de opinión - Cuando termines, empezaremos con tu entrenamiento para dominar los 5 tipos de chakras - Advirtió Zeref.

\- Por cierto, porque crees que soy capaz de usar los 5 elementos, si sólo unos pocas personas nacen con esa capacidad - Pregunto Natsu a su hermana.

\- Te cree para ser el demonio perfecto, por eso, debes ser mejor que todos, tu cuerpo se acostumbrara al chakra y lograra asimilar las 5 afinidades, por eso se que lo lograras, te cree para ser el mejor y se que lo serás - Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa, entonces Natsu abrazo a su hermana, quien devolvió el abrazo.

\- Te amo - Dijo Natsu con unos cariñosos ojos.

\- Y yo - Dijo para hacer lo que esperaba hacer desde que revivió a su hermano, darse un dulce y amoroso beso en los labios.

Tras eso, Natsu se sentó y se puso en forma de loto y se adentro a establecer amistad, con un ser, cuya existencia comprendía mejor que nadie.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA MENTE DE NATSU*-*-*-*-***_

En un tipo de alcantarilla, frente a una reja, donde un gran zorro lo miraba con unos rojizos ojos, estaba parado Natsu, pero este Natsu era diferente a su yo normal.

Un cabello rosado-rojo, una tez morena clara y unos ojos rojos, su mirada salvaje y peligrosa, con unos cuernos que apuntaban al cielo, usaba una camisa negra de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, en su espalda 2 alas rojas y una cola que terminaba con la punta de una lanza, ese era el aspecto de Natsu.

\- _Tienes una apariencia muy diabólica, Gaki -_ Dijo la bestia con su gruesa y potente voz - _Que tal si te acercas y te mato -_ Dijo el Kyubi al niño.

Aunque era claro que no lo haría, qué idiota se acercaría a una bestia que dice matarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el niño, entró en la reja.

El niño estaba parado frente a frente, dentro de la jaula, entonces agitando sus alas, se fue a su nariz, Kurama se sorprendió por la velocidad usada y estaba por usar sus filosas manos para matar al niño.

\- Cual es tu nombre - Pregunto Natsu y el zorro detuvo su ataque ante esa pregunta, el zorro miro al humano, no tenía miedo o lastima, lo miraba con... calma y amabilidad.

\- _Que te hace pensar que tengo un nombre -_ Pregunto, ya que ningún otro ser humano se lo había preguntado antes.

\- Todo ser vivo tiene un nombre, incluso los animes, aun cuando solo ellos lo entienden - Dijo Natsu - Entonces cual es tu nombre - Pregunto una vez más.

\- _Que te hace pensar que te lo diré -_ Pregunto el zorro al humano.

\- Nada, pero no me rendiré en que me lo digas - Dijo con una suave sonrisa, pero todo eso confundía al zorro, porque ese humano era tan amable con él, acaso no sabía quién era - Vamos, quiero saber el nombre del legendario Kyubi no Yoko, quiero saber el nombre de mi nuevo amigo - Dijo y el zorro miro con sorpresa al humano.

\- _Qué quieres decir con amigo, acaso no sabes quien soy yo -_ Gritó la bestia, ese humano le molestaba, más de lo que le molestaba cualquier otro humano.

\- Pero quiero ser tu amigo - Dijo Natsu al zorro - Para probar eso, te contaré un cuento - El Kyubi miro al niño, que le pasaba, era el humano más raro que había tenido antes, no lo entendía en nada - El cuento es sobre un demonio - El zorro escuchó al niño - Un demonio que por ser tan fuerte era temido, por ser tan poderoso era odiado y por ser algo que muchos no, fue abandonado y se quedó en la soledad - El zorro miraba al niño con odio de verdad ahora - Ese demonio se llamaba o lo llamaron _**[E.N.D]** _ \- Y el zorro miro con asombro al niño.

Pensaba que se estaba burlando de su vida, pero ese nombre no lo conocía, entonces decidió escuchar la historia.

* * *

 ** _Y Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que les pareció el capítulo, puede que sea algo lento, pero denle tiempo, ya mejorara y avanzara la historia._**

 ** _En el proximo capitulo, sera un cuento corto sobre la vida de Natsu antes y tras ser E.N.D, parte de su entrenamiento y la entrada a la academia ninja, como a su vez, el conocer a quien será su mejor amigo y más grande rival... Itachi._**

 ** _Si se preguntan lo de Minato, la verdad, se me ocurrió cuando un día estaba mirando unas imágenes en Face y vi una de Minato y Mikoto y se me ocurrió esa escena, espero que no se hayan enfadado, la verdad, mucho acerca del plan se dice en los próximos capítulos._**

 ** _Ahora, cambiare a algunos personajes de Akatsuki, pues voy a quitar y poner 3 nuevos y 2 son Itachi y Kisame, que en el fic es Kiyume, el ultimo sera un secreto._**

 ** _Y sobre Natsu, su poder es muy grande, porque no renació como Zeref, fue enviado con su magia y poder al máximo, pero lo sellare para que no sea muy poderoso, tal vez contra grandes enemigos use más poder, pero por lo menos ahora no._**

 ** _Y como vieron, haré a Kurama un gran amigo de Natsu, esto se me ocurrió con una idea de que ambos tuvieran cierto parecido y por ende, Natsu entienda mejor que nadie a Kurama y sean más amistosos entre ellos._**

 ** _Una cosa más, como dije en los comentarios, las magas de Fairy no aparecerán en el Fic, ya que este es únicamente el mundo ninja, pero haré una excepción y pondré a 2 magas del mundo de Fairy en el mundo ninja, estas son las opciones dadas:_**

 _Lucy._

 _Mirajane._

 _Erza._

 _Wendy._

 _Juvia._

 _Bisca._

 _Evergreen._

 _Lisanna._

 _Edo. Erza._

 ** _No obstante, ustedes pueden dar un nombre más a la lista y decidiré a que hada meter, serán solo 2 y si tienen familia, también entrara, así que elijan a qué hada quieren ver en el Harem de Natsu y en el mundo Ninja._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos Luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Review:_**

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Pues no esperes más, que el nuevo capítulo ha llegado, y sobre la pareja, al final del fic he revelado al 1er ganador._

 **Dark Wolf 123 DX:**

 _Eso esta al final del capítulo y espero que te guste._

 **Luis Night Dragon:**

 _Pues la espera termino, abajo esta las votaciones y la 1ra ganadora._

 **Dan Xd 1507:**

 _Te entiendo, pero yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, al menos que me llegue algo, entonces si tengo decisión, pero para eso, ustedes los lectores son los que tienen voz y voto._

 **Natsu 03:**

 _Me alegra ver tu comentario, abajo los ganadores y los votos._

 **Issei 98:**

 _Si, las hadas irán al harem de Natsu, al final esta el resultado de la votaciones._

 **Haxie:**

 _Al final del fic, esta el resultado de la votación y la 1ra ganadora._

 **Edu:**

 _Eso no se cuenta como un voto, debes especificar el nombre, pero, puedes ver el resultado de la votación al final del capítulo._

 **A:**

 _Al final la votación y el resultado y no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, pues los que deciden todo son ustedes los lectores, pero si en algún punto llego a pensar que eso es necesario lo pondré, pero de lo contrario, nada pasara, lo siento._

 **Rafael Dragneel:**

 _Al final del capítulo esta el resultado y la 1ra ganadora._

 **ANDRE 94:**

 _Al final del capítulo esta el resultado._

 **Ehh Pibe:**

 _Eso lo sabrás cuando veas el fic o el final._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado, sobre lo de Kushina, el motivo lo doy en el capítulo, sobre los votos, al final del capítulo y yo no soy el que decide, no tengo ni voz ni voto, ustedes son los que deciden todo esto, así que, espero que disfrutes del capitulo de hoy._

 ** _Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten._**

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Moegi x Konohamaru_

 ** _las personas en el Harem son._**

 _Natsu: Hinata, Sasuki, Zeref, Kasumi, Ino, Anko._

 _Itachi: Naruko, Sakura, Kiyume (Fem. Kisame), Ayame, Hana,._

 _[Estos son los Harem`s hasta ahora, ambos pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y de mis deseos]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Cuento del pasado y una nueva amistad._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MENTE DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

En la mente del mago peli rosa, estaba sentado en la nariz del zorro de 9 colas, conocido como el Kyubi no Yoko, ya que él (Natsu), era su nuevo Jinchuriki, tenía que vivir con ese monstruo dentro de él, pero a Natsu no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, ya que de cierta manera, estaba feliz.

\- Bueno, te contare la historia del demonio nombrado ** _[E.N.D]_** , el demonio mas poderoso y temido de todo un mundo, así que disfrútalo - Sonrió Natsu a la enorme bestia de pelaje naranja.

- _Como sea -_ Dijo el zorro fingiendo que no le interesaba.

\- Bien, ahí voy - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 ** _-_-*-*-*-*-*CUENTO DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*-_-_**

 _En un lugar hace mucho tiempo llamado Álvarez, había un pequeño niño, al cual le encantaba jugar con su hermana mayor, ya que eran inseparables, Natsu amaba a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo y eso era porque, era la única familia que le quedaba, ya que su padre y su madre, murieron en una batalla para salvar a su pueblo, dejando a los 2 hermanos solos, pero aun así eran felices..._

 _Solo hasta que una enfermedad atacó al hermano menor, quien no logró salvarse y murió, dejando solo a su hermana mayor, quien durante años, había buscado la forma de traer de regreso a la vida a su hermanito, creo una torre capaz de hacerlo, pero requería muchos sacrificios y una gran cantidad de poder, luego un portal para viajar en el tiempo, para poder dar la cura a su hermano, pero todas las ideas, eran negadas, pues el dios al que creían no lo aceptaría, Ankhseram, al ver que la niña no se rendía la maldijo._

 _Con su poder, robaría la vida de las personas que amara, sin darse cuenta, entre más amará la vida, más la robaría, esa fue la maldición que se le fue otorgada, pero también la inmortalidad, dejándola vivir por milenios, creando cada idea que obtuvo para revivir a su hermano._

 _Entonces, un día, creo vida... esas vidas fueron llamadas [ETHERIAS] los demonios de los libros de Zeref, quien fue la más grande maga oscura de toda la eternidad, temida por siempre._

 _Entonces, un día lo había logrado, su más grande creación, su hermanito había regresado a la vida, como un [Etherias], pero creo a su hermanito con el propósito de asesinarla._

[Kurama estaba con los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba ese tipo de cuentos, ¿crear vida?, ¿crear demonios?, esas cosas eran muy increíbles, el cuento poco a poco, le llamaba más la atención].

 _Un día, su hermano despertó de su sueño, entonces, otros demonios le contaron todo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el no quería matar a su hermana, era su única familia._

 _Los demonios junto con el hermano menor escaparon, sin que Zeref se enterara, escaparon con la intención de salir de ese lugar, los demonios para saber cómo era el hermano menor y el hermano menor para poder pensar con tranquilidad._

 _Entonces_ _, escaparon a un lugar lejano, lugar donde los demonios vivían, al infierno._

 _Un demonio abrió un portal y los llevó a ese lugar._

 _Entonces miles de demonios estaban en ese lugar, era algo muy hermoso para ser llamado el lugar donde los pecadores van, aunque debido a que entramos así como así, fueron rodeados._

 _Tras un largo tiempo, los demonios aceptaron a los [Etherias] como demonios, pero no todos, algunos los aborrecian por ser creaciones de un humano._

 _Entonces, varios demonios trataron de acabar con los intrusos o como ellos los llamaron, [Fakes], pero a ellos no les importaba._

 _En las batallas, los Etherias salieron victoriosos, pues el niño, el hermano, era muy fuerte, su fuego calcinaba hasta las mismas llamas del infierno._

 _Años tras año, durante casi 400 años, el niño era un adolescente y su poder era incluso mayor, por ende, todos los demonios le temían._

 _Los demonios del infierno le temían por ser tan fuerte, le temían, incluso más que a nada en el infierno, los Etherias a quienes ayudaba y protegía, le odiaron por ser tan poderoso, ninguno lo podía alcanzar, era tan poderoso que ellos lo odiaban._

 _Ese demonio a quien todos nombraron [E.N.D], el cual era llamado [El Último demonios que Veías en Vida] [El Demonio del Fin] y más y por ser todo eso..._

 _Todo el mundo lo abandonó, en la oscuridad de la soledad..._

[Kurama mio al niño, quien saco un par de lagrimas traicioneras, incluso él, era lo mismo que sentía, lo mismo que vivió como su familia].

 _Pero..._

[Kurama miro como una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu]

 _9 demonios Etherias como él, no lo abandonaron, le sonrieron y lo ayudaron._

 _Los 10 Etherias formaron un grupo, [Tártaros], donde los 10 eran compañeros que se apoyaban mutuamente._

 _Pero un día, Zeref apareció y selló a su hermano, sus recuerdos, sus poderes, su apariencia, todo, regresó a ser el niño humano que siempre fue, se le entregó a un dragón quien lo crió y cuando el día llego._

 _El dragón dejó al niño solo por una misión, el niño al despertar buscó a su padre._

 _No lo encontró._

 _Se unió a un gremio de magos y vivió múltiples, divertidas, increíbles y épicas aventuras, con nuevos amigos, sin recordar el pasado, sin saber su nombre entero._

 _Un día, pasó algo que no hubiera aceptado de poder recordarlo._

 _El con sus nuevos compañeros, combatió contra sus viejos amigos, con el [Tártaros] que él y los demonios habían creado, no para conquistar el mundo, sino para ayudar a los demonios, para poder evitar que un demonio se sintiera tan dañado, pero incluso así, peleo contra ellos._

 _Gano la batalla con sus nuevos amigos, aunque pudo detener la guerra si sus recuerdos hubieran regresado, pero eso no paso._

 _En esa batalla su padre dragón apareció y fue asesinado por otro dragón, entonces todo se fue, pero quedándose muy herido, prometió hacerse aún más fuerte._

 _Tras un años, en una guerra incluso peor, 2 naciones._

 _Ishgar, el nuevo hogar del demonio y Álvarez, el viejo hogar del demonio, combatirían y tras una larga batalla, el final quedo de 2 maneras._

 _El demonio recupero sus memorias, había regresado a ser el demonio y su enemigo era su hermana._

 _Tras una batalla donde asesino a sus viejos compañeros que lo trataron como un enemigo, de sus enemigos que buscaban acabar con él, solo quedaron 2 personas en ese campo de batalla._

 _El, [E.N.D] y su hermana Zeref, en ka ultima batalla, donde, el demonio gano, asesino a su hermana, pero por la maldición, su vida termino junto con la de ella, con la muerte de todas las personas que amo alguna vez, en la soledad eterna._

 _Así es como termina la historia del demonio [E.N.D]._

 ** _-_-*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL CUENTO*-*-*-*-*-_-_**

Kurama miro al mago peli rosa, sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano, decidió preguntar para estar seguro de que era correcto.

 _\- Cual es el nombre de ese demonio -_ Pregunto el kyubi a Natsu.

 ** _\- [Etherias Natsu Dragneel] -_** Respondió Natsu a la bestia.

Kurama ya sospechaba que Natsu era ese demonio, pero su vida era idéntica o peor que la suya, por 1ra vez en su vida, sintió simpatía por una persona.

\- Por eso - Dijo Natsu y los ojos del zorro se fijaron en el niño - Quiero que seamos amigos, porque ambos sabemos lo que el otro ha sentido, no quier que vivas la soledad, quiero estar junto a ti cuando lo desee y cuando tu lo desees, por favor, déjame ser tu amigo - Pidió amablemente el dragón al zorro.

- _Kurama_ \- Dijo el Kyubi y Natsu miro al zorro - _Mi nombre es Kurama_ \- Dijo y Natsu sonrió como el infante que era ahora.

\- Es un gusto, Kurama - Dijo Natsu y Kurama movió los ojos, aunque se sonrojo un poco, pero gracias a su pelaje, este no se noto - Ahora solo espera un tiempo - Kurama miro al niño, pues no entendió lo último - Cuando domine a controlar el Chakra correctamente, te liberare del sello - Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron ante esas palabras - Se que no te gustara estar dentro de mí para siempre verdad, entonces te sacare de aquí, solo una vez que controle el chakra - Y volvió a sonreír.

El zorro sonrió a su vez, era posiblemente la 1ra vez, en que le agradaba tanto su usuario y un humano.

\- Bueno, mi tiempo se acabo, me iré por hoy, debo empezar el entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana Kurama - Se despidió Natsu del zorro, para desaparecer de su mente.

 _\- Veamos que tal va esta historia -_ Dijo Kurama, viendo todo lo que pasaba en la vida de su... amigo.

* * *

Natsu abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana, quien estaba mirando una flores, Natsu con una sonrisa, camino y desde la espalda abrazo a Zeref, quien sonrió al sentir el calor de su hermano.

\- Como te fue - Pregunto Zeref a su hermanito.

\- Muy bien y estoy listo para el entrenamiento - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Eso era lo que creí - Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa - Entonces, empezaremos con despertar tu chakra - Entonces Natsu asintio.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA UZUMAKI*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras acabar el entrenamiento, que para alegría de Zeref no tardo mucho, pues Natsu había despertado el chakra en menos de 2 horas, el control de chakra en 5 horas, ya dominaba el menos un 50% eso, aunque no era de extrañar, Natsu era más experimentado en cosas difíciles como esa, por lo cual, ya en la tarde, regresaron a casa.

\- Tadaima - Dijeron los 2 hermanos entrando en la casa de Kushina y su nuevo hogar.

\- Okairinasai - Dijo Kushina a sus 2 hijos adoptivos.

Entonces Natsu salto y abrazo a Kushina, quien devolvió el abrazo, pues para Kushina, Natsu era un niño mimado, ya que siempre era muy apegada a ella, siempre la abrazaba, le daba muchos besos, le decía cuanto la quería, era muy apegada a Kushina, lo que causaba celos a Zeref, más aun cuando ella era la que debía recibir ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía decir nada, Natsu nunca supo y siempre deseo saber como era el amor de una madre.

Puede que Igneel y Gildarts fueran como padres para el mago, pero nunca hubo alguien que le diera el amor maternal, lo que era Kushina, por lo cual, no importa que tan celosa estuviera Zeref, sonreía porque Natsu era feliz.

\- Natsu-Nii, Zeref-Nee - Dijeron 2 voces infantiles y femeninas, entonces 2 niñas de la edad de Natsu aparecieron.

La 1ra era una niña de 5 años de un cabello rubio algo largo, pero atado en una cola de caballo, su cabello era lacio, ella tenía una tez clara, sus ojos eran grandes zafiros brillosos, ella usaba un vestido amarillo.

La 2da era una niña de 5 años, pero de un cabello pelirrojo algo largo y lacio que llegaba un poco antes de la espalda, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos morados como el amatista y una tez clara, quien usaba un vestido rojo.

Ellas eran las 2 hermanas de Natsu y Zeref, la rubia era Naruko Uzumaki, la pelirroja era Kasumi Uzumaki, las hijas de Kushina y Minato, quienes debieron haber obtenido el poder del zorro de las 9 colas y no Natsu, pero ya que los dioses esperaban algo como eso, entonces se lo ofrecieron.

Actualmente, Kasumi era la más encariñada a Natsu, Naruko también quería a su hermano, pero para Kasumi, era como una persona muy importante, por ende, siempre le gustaba estar cerca de Natsu, básicamente, ser la favorita de su hermano.

\- Tadaima Naruko, Kasumi - Dijo Natsu y ambas hermanas abrasaron a su hermano.

\- Muy bien, todos a comer y a darse un baño, mañana iremos a una fiesta - Dijo Kushina y eso sorprendió a todos.

\- De quien - Pregunto Natsu curioso.

\- Del hijo mayor de una amiga mía, me invito y quiero que todos vayamos - Dijo Kushina y los niños asintieron a las palabras de su madre.

Por lo cual, comieron, se bañaron y se acostaron.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN LA RESIDENCIA UCHIHA*-*-*-*-*_**

En el recinto de uno de los más importante clanes del mundo ninja, el clan Uchiha, se celebraba el 13er cumpleaños del hijo mayor de la familia principal de los Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

En la entrada, estaba la familia Uzumaki, la cual camino para ir a la casa principal, pero los niños miraban a todas partes, el más curioso era Natsu, quien miraba a todos lados, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la familia principal de los Uchihas.

\- Bienvenida Kushina, me alegro que hayas venido - Dijo una hermosa mujer joven que no aparentaba más de unos 24 años o que hubiera dado a luz a 2 niños, un largo y lacio cabello negro que hacía resaltar su tez blanca y sus brillantes ojos negros, usaba un hermoso vestido de noche que resaltaba su perfecto cuerpo, unos pechos de copa-D y una delgada cintura, como un gran y redondo trasero.

Natsu estaba sonrojado, era muy hermosa, y ahora mismo se alegraba de no ser un poco algo más grande, de lo contrario, estaba 100% seguro, que una parte de él mismo se notaría, no se esperaba encontrarse con una mujer tan hermosa en ese mundo, aunque de cierta manera le recordaba a Seilah.

Toda la familia entro y vieron que había gente de las familias más increíbles de Konoha, como lo eran los Inuzukas, los Yamanakas, los Akimichis, los Aburames... aunque estos últimos ignorados, los Naras, los Hyugas y otras personas más.

Entonces Natsu y sus hermanas fueron con su madre hasta llegar a un joven de 13 años de cabello negro lacio con mechones en su frene, tenía unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, su tez era clara y era muy tranquilo, lo que llamo la atención de Natsu.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo Itachi - Dijo Zeref saludando al joven cumpleaños, pero sorprendiendo a sus hermanos - Cuando regresaste de la misión de caza de los bandidos de Iwa - Pregunto Zeref con tranquilidad.

\- Hace 4 días, no fue nada del otro mundo - Dijo Itachi con una tranquila y suave voz.

\- Ya veo, eso es bueno - Dijo Zeref.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Natsu es un gusto conocerlo - Dijo Natsu a Itachi y este volteo a verlo.

\- Así que tu eres el hermano menor del cual Zeref siempre habla, es un gusto - Dijo estrechando las manos.

\- Onii-chan - Llamo una voz de una niña de la edad de Natsu, entonces vieron a la dueña de la voz.

Una niña de 5 años de cabello negro corto, una tez clara y sus ojos eran negros, la niña poseía una cara de porcelana, que la haría parecer una muñeca, usaba un vestido negro y tenía un regalo en mano.

\- Ah, así que ella es Sasuki-chan - Dijo Kushina y la niña la miro - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kushina y ellos son mis 2 hijas Naruko y Kasumi, a su vez, ellos son mi 2 hijos mayores, Natsu y Zeref - Dijo Kushina mostrando a los mayores - Así que espero que tu y Natsu se hagan amigos - Dijo Kushina.

\- Hola - Dijo Sasuki un poco avergonzada.

\- Hola - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces la fiesta continuo durante un largo rato, solo hasta que las familias se fueran.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*2 AÑOS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque de la muerte, es donde encontramos a nuestro héroe, quien estaba corriendo de una lluvia consecutiva de fuego y shurikens, a su vez, miraba a todas partes, ya que con su entrenamiento, no solo mejoraba físicamente sino también mentalmente, aunque con su yo despertado, era algo que no era mucho problema, era tan listo como Mavis o incluso más.

Entonces, una vez encontró a su enemigo, usando un sello de manos, junto su energía y visualizo al responsable de sus ataques y gritó _ **[Katon: Enma no Gekiko]**_ (Elemento fuego: Ira del demonio de fuego), un potente rugido de color escarlata salio de su boca, la cual era muy devastador.

Pero de la nada sonó ** _[Doton: Doryuuheki] (Elemento tierra: Estilo pared de tierra)_** y de la nada, la tierra salto al cielo y formó una pared de tierra que absorbió el ataque de fuego.

Natsu preparado, salto de su lugar, donde una mano apareció, seguido de Zeref, entonces con otros sellos de manos gritó _**[Futon: Tsuki no Kiri] (Elemento aire: Corte de luna)**_ y con ciento en su mano, corto a Zeref, la cual se esfumo en una bomba de humo.

De la nada, en al espalda de Natsu sonó ** _[Suiton: Hebi no Kiba] (Elemento Agua: Colmillo de serpiente)_** y entonces de las manos de Zeref, una cantidad de agua salio y se convirtió en una serpiente que mordió a Natsu, el cual desapareció en una bomba de humo.

Entonces a una distancia de Zeref la voz de Natsu dijo **_[Mokuton: Mori no Ken]_** y del suelo donde estaba Zeref, unas estalactitas salieron y la cortaron de un lado del brazo, lo que indicaba el fin del entrenamiento.

Natsu y Zeref estaban cara a cara, 2 años llevaban entrenando, Natsu logró el despertar de sus maldiciones, como su fuego de dragón y además, el uso de las llamas de Dios, también controlaba los rayos que había comido de Laxus y aparentemente, el hielo de Grey como Devil, aunque ese poco lo usaba.

\- Bien, ya eres capaz de darme una batalla, además de que lograste usar el Mokuton y eso es aún mejor - Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa, no esperaba menos de su hermano y el ser perfecto - Ahora, el próximo años entraras a la escuela ninja, lo que es muy bueno, de esa manera lograrás conocer a más personas y si eres amigo de un clan muy poderoso, puedes incluso aprender a controlar su estilo de pelea - Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa, al ver su plan marchar tan bien como se lo imagino.

\- De acuerdo, pero ahora me debe retirar, Itachi-Nii y Shusui-Nii me esperan para el entrenamiento - Dijo Natsu a su hermana.

\- Okey, mandale mis saludos a Shisui - Dijo Zeref a su hermanito.

* * *

Natsu estaba ahora delante de un joven de unos 15 de cabello negro y una tez clara, sus ojos eran de un color negro como la noche, su cabello era corto y alborotado en puntas, como la de él, usaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones shinobi, usaba una zanbato en su espalda y portaba la banda de Konohagakure no Sato en su frente, a su lado, otro joven de la misma edad de igual color de cabello, pero este largo y amarrado el final con una liga roja, su tez clara y sus ojos negros, quien vestía con el traje Jounin de siempre, ellos eran Shisui y Itachi Uchiha.

\- Lamento la demora, el entrenamiento de Zeref es brutal como siempre - Dijo Natsu con sus 2 mejores amigos, ya que, eran uno de los pocos en hablarles aún sabiendo que dentro de él estaba el Kyubi no Yoko.

\- No te preocupes, nos imaginamos como es Zeref cuando se trata de hacerte más fuerte - Dijo Shisui a su compañero o a su hermanito menor, ya que era así como lo miraba.

\- Bueno, entonces qué haremos hoy - Pregunto Natsu a sus 2 compañeros.

\- Estábamos pensando en enseñarte a usar el estilo de taijutsu de los Uchiha - Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Natsu.

\- Pero se supone que los Uchihas usan ese estilo porque son capaces de usar el [Sharingan], como se supone que yo, un chico sin dicha habilidad ocular haga algo como eso - Pregunto Natsu al genio de los Uchihas.

\- Puedes aprender los pasos, tus reacciones están a la par de Ninjas con el Sharingan, aún si no puedes copiar los Jutsus, tu cuerpo puede notar la zona de su vista, en movimientos lentos y por eso, consideramos que podrías aprender a usar ese estilo - Dijo Itachi al joven peli rosa y su mejor amigo fuera del clan.

\- Ya veo, de cierta manera tiene lógica sus palabras, sin duda es algo interesante, de acuerdo entrenare con ustedes el Taijutsu de los Uchiha, Moete Kita - Dijo chocando sus puños, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

\- Ese es el espíritu - Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Por lo que, el resto del día, fue un duro entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Natsu caminaba por las calles de Konoha, realmente no le importaba las miradas que recibía de la gente, era un... ex-mago... de Fairy Tail, miradas como esa eran comunes y ya había dado a entender, que si lo golpeaban, regresaría el golpe, era un dragón después de todo.

Entonces escuchó algo y fue a ver que provocaba ese ruido y deseaba que no fuera lo que pensaba que era.

Natsu se acercó a una esquina donde lo que imagino era lo que pasaba.

2 niños que aparentaban ser simples civiles, estaban molestando a una hermosa joven de cabello negro-azulado de una tez algo pálida pero algo bronceada, quien poseia unos ojos perlados muy hermosos, usaba un vestido blanco y estaba llorando, pues los niños la estaban intimidando y eso Natsu no lo iba a permitir.

\- Vamos cegatona, porque no te vas de una vez, capaz que nos pegas la cobardía o la mala visión - Dijo uno de los 2 chicos.

\- O es que no puedes por el miedo, ja, ser un gran ninja para ti eso es desde estúpido hasta imposible, cegatona . Dijo el otro niño, mientras la de ojos perlados lloraba.

De la nada, una sombra adulta apareció atrás de ellos, cubriendoles el sol, entonces, sintieron como había alguien en su espalda agachado y estaba por decir algo.

\- Si abusan de otras personas, un demonio vendrá y se los comerá - Susurro con una grave y vacía voz.

Los niños con gran miedo voltearon, vieron un sombrero de paja muy grande, el cual al retirarse - Roaaar - Grito el ser debajo del sombrero.

Un cabello rojo como la sangre, una tez azul oscura, unos ojos rojos sangre, con unos afilados colmillos de tiburón y una mirada de bestia a punto de devorar a su presa, lo que aterro a los niños y estos salieron corriendo con mucho miedo.

El adulto se paro y empezó a reír, mostrando un lado suyo calmado que no daba miedo, de la nada el adulto miro a la niña llorosa, notando su mirada en él, sonrió, entonces una bomba de humo se hizo presente, dejando ver a un niño de su misma edad de un cabello rosado y ojos ónix pero con una cálida sonrisa.

La niña, quien seguía llorando, se sorprendió al ver a un niño de su edad detrás del [Hengen], entonces el chico se acercó, ella estaba un poco asustada, ya que podría tratar de lastimarla físicamente, así que cerró, los ojos, pero de la nada, sintió algo suave en su rostro, cuando los abrió, el niño sujetaba su cara dulcemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con un pañuelo blanco.

\- Esos 2 eran unos idiotas - Dijo Natsu a la niña - Esos ojos perlas, son muy hermosos - Dijo y la chica se sonrojo, era la 1ra vez en su vida, que alguien llamaba hermoso a sus ojos - Y olvidaron que el [Byakugan] pertenece a la familia No.2 de todo Konoha, pero aun así, odio a la gente que se mete con el débil - Dijo Natsu y la chica lo vio con un sonrojo - Mi nombre es Natsu - Dijo quitando la ultima lagrima de su rostro - Cual es el tuyo - Pregunto Natsu a la pequeña niña.

\- Hi-Hinata - Dijo ella tartamudeando por la vergüenza.

\- Y ahora preguntare, ¿Porque se burlaron de ti? - Hinata miro al ninja delante de ella - No me reiré ni nada, dime - Pidió Natsu y la joven dijo.

\- Porque dije... que sería una gran ninja - Dijo ella con tristeza al ver que la gente se burle de su sueño y esperaba que Natsu lo hiciera.

\- Que idiotas - Hinata miró a Natsu confundida - No importa, esos 2 idiotas no volverán a burlarse de ti, lo sé, seras una gran Ninja - Hinata entonces se volvió un intenso color rojo y su corazón latía muy fuertemente - Sabes - Hinata estaba muy concentrada en el mago delante de ella, escuchando como la llamó - Lo sueños de las personas, mientras no se rindan, mientras que lo deseen, mientras creas en ese sueño se cumplirán y solo los idiotas que no cumplieran sus sueños, se burlaran de los que lo pueden lograr, por eso, cuando alguien se burle de tu sueño, es porque sabe que lo puedes lograr y él no, si alguien se burla de tu sueño o de ti, sonríe, porque significa que saben que serás mejor que ellos - Dijo y acarició la cabeza de Hinata, quien no dejaba de mirar a Natsu - Tu eres tu y con eso basta, para que seas alguien muy importante para alguien, así que no dejes que las malas palabras o las idioteces de la gente te afecte, tu eres tu y eso es lo único que basta - Hinata quien se había vuelto la unión de 15 rojos diferentes, 5 que la humanidad aún no conoce, entonces pregunto algo.

\- Si yo... si yo cumpliera mi sueño - Dijo Hinata tímidamente - Estarías conmigo - Su corazón latía minuto a minuto, esperando la respuesta de Natsu.

\- Claro - Dijo Natsu a Hinata quien casi se desmayó - Estaré a tu lado, hasta que dejes de temerle a la oscuridad - Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El momento era muy lindo, pero de la nada, el estomago de Hinata sonó, pero Natsu hizo sonar su estomago incluso más fuerte.

\- Ya me entró el hambre - Dijo Natsu - Quieres venir a comer conmigo - Pregunto Natsu dándole la mano a Hinata.

Hinata alzó su mano, pero dudaba tomar la de Natsu, este con una sonrisa divertida, tomó la mano de la pelinegra, la cual se sorprendió y fue arrastrada suavemente por Natsu, hasta que reacciono y se puso a su lado.

Natsu cerró los ojos un momento y en su mente apareció la imagen de una persona, una tez blanca como la nieve, un cabello largo de un color negro, unos ojos rojos intenso, con una suave y hermosa sonrisa.

\- "Me hubiera gustado poder verte nuevamente, Ultear" - Dijo Natsu pensando en una de las mujeres que había llegado a querer, al punto de haberse enamorado, Ultear era una de ellas, no la única, pero si una de ellas.

* * *

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a un restaurante de ramen muy rica a la cual Kushina los llevaba a comer, entraron y fueron rápidamente atendidos por un adulto de unos 54 años de cabello castaño y unos ojos rasgados, una tez morena y usaba un traje de Chef, ayudándolo estaba una joven de la edad de Itachi (15 años), un hermoso cabello castaño algo corto que llegaba un poco más abajo de su espalda, una tez clara y unos ojos avellana, usaba el mismo uniforme que su padre, salvo que por ser femenino y con una tela en la cara.

\- Bienvenido - Dijo la chica para ver una rosada cabellera y una negra-azul - Oh, pero si es Natsu cuanto tiempo y quien es la linda niña que te acompaña, tu novia - Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Hola Ayame es un gusto volver a verte y no, es una amiga, pero como puedes reírte al pensar que es mi novia, cuando yo tengo esa posibilidad y tu aun no la tienes - Dijo para luego mover su cabeza y esquivar una cuchara de metal de una molesta Ayame.

\- Que quieres decir con eso, para que lo sepas, muchas personas me han invitado - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y aún así sigues soltera y sin dar un solo paso hacia arriba, *suspiro*, parece que tardaras en ser abuelo, Ichiraku-san - Dijo Natsu al dueño de la tienda.

\- Algún valiente aparecerá tarde o temprano Natsu - Dijo Ichiraku con una sonrisa.

\- Papá - Dijo Ayame molesta y sonrojada.

\- Jajajajaja - Rieron los 2 hombres del lugar.

Hinata sonrió débilmente ante esa situación.

\- Oh, así que puedes sonreír - Dijo Natsu y Hinata lo miro - Te ves más linda con una sonrisa en tu cara - Dijo y Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Oh vaya - Dijo una voz ajena a la de los presentes, pero una que Natsu reconoció.

\- Itachi - Dijo Natsu al ver a su mejor amigo del clan No. 1 de la aldea - Shisui - Dijo Natsu al ver a su 2do mejor amigo.

\- Natsu, no esperaba verte en este lugar - Dijo Shisui a Natsu - Quienes tu amiga o acaso tu novia - Pregunto Shisui sonrojando a Hinata.

\- Ella es Hinata Hyuga - Dijo Natsu sin negar que fuera su novia.

\- Es un gusto, yo soy Shusui y soy algo parecido a un hermano para Natsu - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Itachi, es un gusto - Dijo el mayor de la familia principal.

\- H-H-Hola - Dijo ella tímidamente.

* * *

Tras acabar de comer, cada uno se fue a su casa, en el caso de Hinata, fue llevada cerca por Natsu y este regreso a casa.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabo el capítulo 2 y la entrada de Shusui, a su vez, empezando con las parejas, siendo la principal con Natsu, Hinata, por lo cual, habrá un poco de Nathina y luego los demás integrantes del harem, en el caso de Itachi la persona que se llevará la más cercana o la principal será Naruko, siendo Itauko._**

 ** _Ahora, pensaba ir directamente a la entrada ninja en el próximo capítulo, pero he negado eso, ya que hay partes más desarrolladas dentro del fic, donde pasaran cosas más y más llamativas que se me ocurrieron, como el destino del clan Uchiha y Kisame o Kiyume._**

 ** _A su vez, diré de paso como fue la votación de las hadas que van y la ganadora, pues los votos ya me han aclarado bastante a su vez una nota y el resultado es._**

 _Erza 9._

 _Edo-Erza 4._

 _Mirajane 4._

 _Lucy 0._

 _Wendy 3._

 _Juvia 0._

 _Evergreen 0._

 _Bisca 2._

 _Lisanna 1._

 _Ur 1._

 _Ultear 1._

 ** _Bien este es el resultado y con la mayor cantidad de votos, Erza el la 1ra ganadora, pero ahora diré algo que no se si me explique bien en el capítulo anterior._**

 ** _La cual es que si un personaje cuya familia sea conocida entrara en la serie, por ende, lo diré antes de que todos pierdan la cabeza, Irene aparecerá en el fic y como veo que Edo fue bien tomada, la tomare como una hermana de Erza y podrán votar por otro personaje, de la lista de arriba._**

 ** _Si los votos no cambian, entonces será Mirajane y Lisanna, pues son hermanos y no pongo a Elfman, porque, al contrario de Edo-Erza, solo pondría a 2 personajes, a un familiar y al personaje, nada más eso, pero rompo la regla en el caso de Erza al ver la votación de puntos igualados con Mirajane._**

 ** _Así que la 1ra familia de las hadas en aparecer será la familia Scarlet._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Review:_**

 **Rafael Dragneel:**

 _Eso lo pensare, incluso al final lo digo, en cualquier caso, es un tema que pensare._

 **Dragon Saku:**

 _Eso se encuentra al final del capítulo._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto, pero vas a tener que esperar un poco más._

 **Zafir09:**

 _Lo sé, ya que ambos son demonios, pensé que una historia como esa sería buena, lo de Hinata lo estuve pensando mucho, pero termino de esa manera, lo que me gusto, pero los momentos NatHina no acaban aún y sobre Ayame lo pensare, es un tema de 3 riendas._

 **Luis** **Night Dragon:**

 _Eso lo puedes ver al final del capítulo._

 **Gamaliel RM 2001:**

 _Mira el capítulo y te gustara lo que leerás._

 **Edu:**

 _Erza ya esta, la otra ganadora, esta al final del capítulo._

 **A:**

 _Zeref efectivamente esta celosa del cariño entre ambos hermanos, pero no es para tanto, los verdaderos celos no vendrán sino hasta la edad donde puedan... ya sabes, y sobre lo de Naruto... Sí has notado que Naruto no esta en el fic y es Naruko, la versión femenina de Naruto, así que no creo que pueda ponerle esos poderes a un personaje que no esta en el fic._

* * *

 ** _Parejas:_**

 _Moegi x Konohamaru_

 ** _las personas en el Harem son._**

 _Natsu: Hinata, Sasuki, Zeref, Kasumi, Ino, Anko._

 _Itachi: Naruko, Sakura, Kiyume (Fem. Kisame), Ayame, Hana,._

 _[Estos son los Harem`s hasta ahora, ambos pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de los comentarios y de mis deseos]._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.-Invocación y Paseo._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE*-*-*-*-*_**

En el lugar donde usualmente Natsu y Zeref entrenaban cada día, hoy era un día que Natsu ha estado esperando a más no poder, entonces, mordió su pulgar e hizo unos sellos de mano, entonces puso su mano en el suelo y grito **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]** y una cortina de humo se hizo presente.

De la cortina, apareció un hermoso y pequeño zorro de un hermoso pelaje naranja, unos ojos rojos como la sangre con la pupila rasgada, lo más llamativo del zorro, era que tenía 9 colas.

Natsu sonrió, se acercó al zorro y le acarició la cabeza, como siempre le había gustado al zorro, durante esos 2 años, Kurama se había encariñado con Natsu, al punto donde hablaban de muchas cosas, posiblemente nada importante del otro, pero hablaban bastante, eran demasiadas charlas fluidas las que tenían.

\- Lo siento, debido a que si te invoco en todo tu poder, la gente se asustaría, no puedo dejarte más allá de esta forma - Dijo Natsu con una disculpa al zorro.

\- No importa, mientras puedas sacar más chakra mío de ahora en adelante, estará bien, de esa manera podre... - Callo de la nada, dejando en suspenso a Natsu.

\- Podrás que - Pregunto Natsu al zorro.

\- Es un secreto - Dijo Kurama al niño quien hizo un lindo puchero.

\- Dime - Dijo Natsu y Kurama negó - Tacaño - Dijo mirando a otro lado, pero fue lamido en las mejillas - Moo, como me puedo enojar contigo cuando me estas animando - Dijo Natsu a Kurama quien soltó una linda sonrisa, entonces Zeref entró en escena.

\- Okey, ahora pasando al más importante motivo de tu invocación Kurama - Dijo Zeref y el zorro lo miro - Puedes hacer que Natsu firme el contrato con los zorros, o debemos buscar al que tiene el pergamino para eso - Pregunto Zeref al zorro.

\- Yo puedo darte el permiso, los zorros están bajo mi control, eso no es más que un juego de niños - Dijo Kurama, el cual al estirar sus 9 colas, este salió en un fuego rojo con negro un pergamino, lo abrió y mostró nombres y marcas - Pon tu nombre completo en la 1ra parte con sangre y luego con tus 5 dedos y un poco de chakra lo sellas, una vez completado, serás capaz de invocar zorros - Dijo Kurama

Natsu hizo lo que el zorro le indico, poniendo su nombre y luego una marca con sus 5 dedos pulsando con chakra, entonces su nombre fue encubierto por chakra, lo que indicaba que el contrato estaba completo.

\- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, le prometí a Kasumi que irá a jugar con ella y 2 amigas, así que me voy - Dijo Natsu a su hermana mayor.

\- Ten un buen día - Dijo Zeref, solo para ser jalada por su hermanito y plantearle un amoroso beso francés.

Zeref devolvió rápidamente ese beso, entonces se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas y bocas.

\- Te amo - Dijo Natsu a Zeref con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti - Dijo Zeref a su hermano.

Se dieron un último beso y se fueron cada uno a sus deberes.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y KURAMA*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu estaba dirigiéndose al centro de Konoha, donde le dijo a Kasumi que iría a jugar con unas amigas suyas, aunque era para que Kushina le diera permiso, ya que de no ir él, su madre nunca le daría el permiso.

Entonces en su caminata, mordió ligeramente a Kurama, quien lo llevaba como un peluche, aunque todos pensaban que eso era.

\- Qué crees que haces - Pregunto Kurama al sentir su cabeza siendo mordida.

\- Te estoy mordiendo - Dijo Natsu a Kurama.

\- Si eso lo sé, pero quiero saber, porque - Pregunto el zorro a su contenedor.

\- Porque tu pelaje es muy suave y brillante, incluso se ve muy deliciosa, por eso te estoy mordiendo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- No soy comida - Dijo Kurama.

\- Kurama - El zorro miro a su contenedor o su amigo mejor dicho - Te quiero - Entonces el zorro se sonrojo, pero no se notaba por su pelaje.

\- Natsu - Una persona lo llamó y esto volteo a ver a la responsable, notando a 3 personas.

Una joven de una hermosa cabellera roja que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, una tez clara como el melocotón y unos hermosos como brillantes ojos morados, una dulce sonrisa en su cara, usaba una camisa roja de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla, poseía una pinza para el pelo color morado, ella era la viva imagen de Kushina de niña, ella era Kasumi, su hermana menor.

Luego estaba una joven de cabello negro azabache alborotado, atado en una cola de caballo, una tez clara y unos oscuros ojos brillantes, ella parecía tener una expresión animada pero calmada, además de eso, poseía un collar con el dije de Konoha, usaba una camisa negra con el abanico del clan Uchiha en su espalda y un short negro bajo su falda azul, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Kasumi y una gran amiga de Natsu, Sasuki Uchiha.

La última era una peli negra-azulada, de una tez cercana a la pálida, unos bellos orbes perlas, usaba una chamarra azul-gris y un pantalón corto azul, ella era muy tímida, Natsu la reconoció como Hinata, la chica a quien había ayudado ayer.

\- Hola, lamento la demora - Dijo Natsu a su hermanita, la cual sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, al menos ya podemos ir a pasear - Dijo Kasumi.

\- Buenas tardes Natsu - Dijo Sasuki al peli rosa.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo Sasuki, veo que has crecido mucho, cada día te ves más hermosa - Dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Sasuki y le hizo sacar una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Ah y ella es - Taro de presentar a su 3ra amiga Kasumi, pero fue interrumpida por Natsu.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Hinata - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa al ver sana a la Hyuga.

\- Onii-chan, conocías a Hinata - Pregunto Kasumi a su hermano sorprendido de que conociera a su última y más tímida amiga, entonces recordó algo - Podría ser que Natsu-Nii sea el chico que te salvo de esos bravucones - Pregunto Kasumi a Hinata, quien se sonrojo y asintió.

– Esos idiotas no volverán a intimidar a Hinata-chan nunca más – Dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola y divertida, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Hinata, más por el sufijo cariñoso – Pero bueno, que tal si vamos continuamos con la salida – Pregunto Natsu a su hermanita.

– Cierto, vamos – Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en cara al pasar tiempo con su amado hermano.

* * *

En las variedades de tiendas de Konoha, los 4 iban de tienda a tienda, algunos se negaban a vender algo cerca del niño demonio, cosa que molestaba a Kasumi, pues odiaba que llamaran de esa forma a su amable hermano, él no era un demonio o un monstruo… o eso era algo que Kasumi creía.

Mucha gente lo conocía y notaba la amabilidad en sus acciones y palabras, con sus sonrisas radiantes como el sol, pero mucha más gente le temía y odiaba por ser el contenedor del zorro de 9 colas, algunos hasta el punto donde podrían atacarlo, pero los que lo han intentado, han sido muy gravemente heridos y la única cosa que podían decir, era haber visto al mismo diablo frente a ellos.

Los ciudadanos pacíficos no se atrevían a atacar al joven portador por miedo a resaltar herido.

Pero como había personas comunes y corrientes con un odio al zorro, también estaban los ninjas, quienes tenían más posibilidad de lastimar al peli salmón, aunque eso no fuera lo mejor, poco sabían de los secretos que esconden al niño, ya que incluso, 5 Jounins había terminado gravemente heridos cuando trataron de hacerle algo al mago.

Natsu era joven, pero su poder era increíble, ningún solo ninja puede recordar lo que pasaba si intentaban atacarlo, aunque solo fuera en algunos lugares, otros como lo eran el clan Uchiha, solían aceptar a Natsu aun siendo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, aunque todo lo contrario para Natsu.

No tenía nada en contra del clan o su gente, 2 grandes amigos suyos eran de ese clan después de todo, pero Kurama le había contado sobre la personas más cruel de ese mundo, el cual era conocido por todo el mundo ninja, el cual residía con el nombre de _ **[Uchiha Madara]**_ y su más grande rival y el 1er como hasta ahora único usuario del _**[Mokuton] (Elemento Madera)**_ , el 1er Hokage de Konoha, **_[Senju Hashirama]_**.

Persona la cual se decía que con hacer unos sellos, era capaz de asesinar en guerras, era algo increíble a sus ojos, pero no era nada que no hubiera visto antes, aunque la persona que lograba eso, ya no tenía ese poder y podía vivir con ella como deseaba de niño.

* * *

Tras un rato, en pequeños puestos, las niñas habían comprados pocas cosas o menos de los que Erza y/o Mirajane comprarían juntas o por separado, dado que únicamente compraron una cadena y unos aretes, más que eso nada, Natsu quien estaba mirando a todas partes, su mirada se fijó en un cartel.

– Ne Kasumi – Llamo Natsu a su hermanita y esta volteo a verlo – Que tal si la próxima semana vamos al festival de la luna – Pregunto señalando el cartel con el aviso del festival, entonces los ojos de Kasumi se iluminaron.

– Me encantaría Natsu-Nii – Dijo Kasumi muy feliz, no se negaría a nada si eso le indicaba que pasaría tiempo, ya sea con su hermano o con sus amigas, mejor si eran con los 2.

– Mi mamá e Itachi-Nii pensamos ir, sería una buena oportunidad, porque no vamos nosotros y nuestra familia, aunque mi padre no vendrás, pues el trabajo se intensificara esta noche – Dijo Sasuki a sus amigas y a Natsu – Incluso llevare un lindo Yukata y todo – Dijo Sasuki y los ojos de Kasumi empezaron a brillar.

– Mi mamá y yo… también iremos… al festival – Dio una tímida Hinata a los presentes – Y usaremos… Yukatas – Dijo más nerviosa al mirar a Natsu quien dulcemente le sonrió.

– Bien entonces Kaa-san, Naruko, incluso Onii-chan como yo iremos de Yukata también – Dijo Kasumi con ánimos, pero Sasuki y Hinata se sonrojaron al imaginarse a Natsu en el festival con su Yukata – Nos reuniremos en un lugar a cierta hora y así las 3 con nuestra familia iremos juntos al Festival – Dijo Kasumi a sus amigas quienes asintieron.

Natsu no dijo nada, una de las cosas que aprendió muy bien en su vida pasada, era que nunca tocara una plática en una zona de peligro extremo con una mujer, los cuales eran peso, ropa, cabello, el hecho de que te involucrara en algo que realmente no deseas hacer y muchas otras cosas, así que aprendiendo de sus errores en su anterior vida, solo asintió lentamente con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tras un rato las compras acabaron, pero bueno, tampoco es que fuera algo de mucha importancia, ya que solo eran niñas, las pesadillas de cargar, empezaban a la edad en que las hormonas despertaban y compraban de todo, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje o ropa interior, ese último, para su suerte, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual interactuar directamente, únicamente bastaba con cargar la bolsa.

En todo caso, Natsu llevo 1ro a Kasumi a la casa, diciendo que acompañaría a Sasuki y a Hinata hasta sus hogares, lo que hizo sonrojarse a las mencionadas.

Kasumi asintió, su hermano era muy amable, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, por lo cual entro y Natsu se dirigió 1ro a la casa Hyuga, pues Hinata era quien más le preocupaba, pues no poseía el poder o habilidad para defenderse por sí sola.

Tras un largo camino llegaron al inició de la residencia Hyuga, hogar de Hinata, entonces la dejaron y un sirviente, vino para escoltarla a la casa principal con sus padres, ya que aún era de día, no había nada de que preocuparse, pero siempre era bueno el estar asegurado.

Una vez que Hinata fue escoltada, Natsu fue a la residencia Uchiha para llevar a Sasuki y si era posible, el saludar a Itachi o a Mikoto.

Natsu sabía que estaba mal, pero por alguna razón, Mikoto ocupaba gran parte de su cabeza, sabía que estaba casada y había tenido 2 hijos, quienes eran grandes amigos suyos, incluso sabía que Fugaku estaba vivo, pero por Dios, Mikoto era hermosa.

Llegando al clan Uchiha Natsu saludo a todo el mundo, como el verlo con Itachi era muy común, todo el mundo rápidamente conocía al mago peli rosado, por lo cual, cuando saludaba a los miembros del clan, estos le devolvían el saludo al joven con una sonrisa en cara.

Caminando un rato, ambos llegaron a la casa principal de la familia primaria de los Uchihas, donde al tocar, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro les atendió, esa joven era Mikoto Uchiha, la persona atrapada en la cabeza de Natsu desde hace un tiempo.

– Veo que te han escoltado Sasuki – Dijo Mikoto a su única hija con una dulce sonrisa – Pero al parecer la noche ya está por caer, que tal si te quedas a dormir, puedes ir al cuarto de Itachi y dudo que se moleste – Dijo Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa en su amable y gentil rostro.

Natsu mirando el cielo noto que pronto anochecería, conociendo a Mikoto, era probable que le dijera a Kushina donde estaba, por lo cual, no debía de preocuparse mucho por eso.

Con una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento, pues Kushina no tenía problema alguno conque Natsu se quedara con la familia Uchiha, pues ella y Mikoto eran casi como hermanas, por eso, nunca tuvo problemas con que Natsu se quedara con ella, confiaba en que cuidaría de su hijo.

Una vez dentro, miro los alrededores, como siempre, algo grande, pues era la casa de la familia de linaje, su interior era cómodo, digno de una casa al puro estilo de la edad Edo, unos muebles bastante limpios y muchas fotos de la familia.

Sin duda era algo que muchos otros clanes no contaban, eran pocos los clanes que poseían una gran casa o mansión, incluso hay quienes poco poseen y logran tener mucho más de lo que desean, eso era algo que la verdad, era bastante común, sin duda alguna, los clanes poseían grandes pactos entre ellas mismas.

Pero llegando a una habitación, la cual reconoció rápidamente como el cuarto de Itachi, entrando, miro el cuarto sencillo, en la cama, con un libro en mano, estaba Itachi y a su lado estaba Shusui, a su vez en el suelo, un joven del clan y un joven que aparentaba ser del clan de los Aburames, los Ninjas más olvidados de todo el mundo.

Entonces Itachi como sus compañeros alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Mikoto, Natsu y Sasuki, los 3 mirando la habitación o más bien, a quienes estaban dentro.

– Hola Natsu, que pasa – Pregunto Itachi a uno de sus mejores amigos.

– Bueno veras – Empezó a contar su día a su mejor amigo.

– Ya veo… pero lamentablemente, mi cuarto está lleno como puedes notar, tendrás que dormir en otra habitación, si me lo hubieras informado más temprano, entonces hubiera podido hacer más espació – Dijo Itachi con algo de pena a su mejor amigo.

– No tienes nada que lamentar, tampoco esperaba el quedarme a dormir, paso de la nada – Dijo Natsu a su mejor amigo – Pero aprovechando esto, que tal si mañana salimos a jugar en grupo – Pregunto Natsu a Itachi y los demás.

– No tenemos ni una sola cosa en contra de esa petición – Dijeron los jóvenes a Natsu con una gran sonrisa, pues era bastante divertido pasarla con Natsu.

– Nos vemos en la mañana entonces – Dijo Natsu saliendo del cuarto de Itachi.

* * *

Tras un largo tiempo, era incluso más tarde, debido a la llamada al hogar Uzumaki, Kushina estaba alerta de que Natsu se encontraba con su mejor amiga o hermana, Sasuki, como Itachi y los demás se habían ido a dormir, solo Mikoto y Natsu estaban despiertos, pero cada uno de manera diferente.

Mikoto esperaba el regreso de su esposo Fugaku, pero no regresaba de su trabajo como el líder de la policía de Konoha, lo que indicaba claramente que estaba o más ocupado de lo normal o que como ya era casi costumbre, este no regresara sino a la mañana siguiente.

Natsu en su caso, debido a la costumbre, estaba haciendo compañía a Mikoto, tomando un jugo de naranja, esperar a que cayera rendida por el alcohol y llevarla a su dormitorio, como solía hacerlo con Kana cuando excedía su cantidad anormal de cerveza.

Incluso, teniendo el patrón que tenía Kana, Mikoto estaba hablando de cosas del día a día o sobre su vida… intima, olvidando que Natsu era aún muy joven o pensando que hablaba con una persona mayor.

– Digo, no es que busque un 3er hijo, podría usar condones o me podría tomar unas píldoras para evitar el embarazo, pero NO, ese idiota ya no me toca, no me ha tocado desde ya hace tiempo, no lo tolero – Decía muy enfadada – Además, se cree lo mejor de lo mejor, solo sabe hablar de cosas sin importancia – Y continuaba, cuando Natsu estaba por decir una palabra, como hacía Kana, este uso palabras que Natsu nunca dijo – Lo sé… ese bastardo no tiene tanto trabajo, solo dice esa tontería como excusa para ir a ver a otra mujer – Dijo ella muy deprimida – Pero no puedo creer que elija a otra mujer, teniéndome a mí – Dijo Mikoto totalmente indignada, Natsu tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y tuvo que darle la razón a Mikoto en eso – Incluso mira, acaso no es mi cuerpo muy sensacional y mejor que una cualquiera – Dijo parándose.

Natsu nuevamente asintió en silencio, debía aceptarlo, estaba celoso del imbécil de Fugaku, debía admitir que Kushina era una hermosa mujer, su delgado y bien balanceado cuerpo, no tenía grandes curvas bien definidas como las de Mikoto u otras mujeres, pero era hermosa, pero Mikoto era incluso más tentadora que ella, su cuerpo desarrollado de gran manera y ese encanto de mujer mayor, era una gran mujer.

Natsu al bajar su jugo y voltear a ver a Mikoto, de no haberse tragado todo el jugo, lo hubiera escupido de la impresión.

Delante de sus ojos, Mikoto estaba en ropa interior, su blanca piel brillante que resaltaba con el brillo de la luna llena, su cabello negro largo y lacio que fácilmente llegaba a la espalda, sus ojos negros brillando muy bellamente, debido a la, nada santa, ropa interior, Natsu pudo notar el rosado color de la aurora de la joven como su fresa, sus pechos de una copa-D cercana a la DD, su esbelta y pequeña cintura perfecta para el parto, su regordete y redondo trasero, que como su pecho, era resaltado por el color negro de la ropa interior y hacía más notable el pálido color de su cuerpo, su hermoso rostro maduro con una infantil pero seductora sonrisa y sus mejillas con un tinte rojo por el alcohol.

Natsu estaba grabando cada parte del cuerpo de la doncella delante de él, estaba con la boca más que abierta, estaba por los suelos literalmente.

Mikoto, quien solo poseía su ropa interior, giro su rostro al amable caballero que le hacía compañía.

– Natsu, respóndeme una cosa – Dijo ella seductivamente, Natsu quien estaba más que sonrojada, notando la, casi diminuta, distancia entre los 2, estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza, puede que no fuera un pervertido como Grey, pero era un joven saludable y Zeref si tuvo una "charla" con Natsu – Tú crees que mi cuerpo es bueno para tener relaciones, o piensas que no es nada bueno – Pregunto ella al niño delante de ella.

– Su cuerpo es grandioso, la verdad, muchos hombres estarían, muy interesados en usted sexualmente hablando, usted es una de las más hermosas y… candentes mujeres ninja de toda Konoha – Dijo con verdad Natsu a la hermosa mujer casada delante de su rostro, donde Natsu no paraba de ver los rosados y brillantes labios de Mikoto.

– Y tu estas interesado en poseer mi cuerpo – Ante esa repentina pregunta, el cerebro de Natsu se detuvo por un segundo – Te gustaría tenerme en tu cama, tirada y diciendo tu nombre una y otra vez – Ante esa imagen mental de Natsu, este sonrió tontamente – Cielos, eres un niño tan pervertido – Dijo Mikoto rodeando a Natsu con sus brazos – Como castigo, tendrás que estar esta noche acompañándome.

Natsu antes de poder contestar a la pregunta, abriendo ligeramente los labios, estos fueron rápidamente sellados por los labios de la hermosa mujer de cabello negro.

Pero Mikoto se sorprendió rápidamente, cuando la lengua de Natsu tomaba control de ella, sintiendo un salvaje beso, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el inmenso calor que emanaba de Natsu, entonces al separarse, el rostro de Mikoto, quien estaba sonrojada, tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos como la de una adolescente recibiendo su 1er beso, mientras que Natsu estaba sacando humo de sus orejas.

– Kya, Natsu me beso – Dijo Mikoto como si fuera una pequeña niña recibiendo un beso por el chico que le gustaba – Que alegría, un beso – Dijo con un poco menos de energía, posiblemente, el efecto del Alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efecto.

– "Sabía que el Alcohol cambiaba a las personas, no espere que tanto" – Pensó Natsu con una gota, notando a su compañera de habitación, se paró y dijo – Quiere que la ayude a llegar a su habitación – Pregunto Natsu y Mikoto asintió.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Natsu suspiro, gracias a que Sasuki le hizo un espacio a Natsu en su cuarto, tras dejar a Mikoto, se iría al cuarto de la menor de los Uchihas con la clara intención de irse a dormir para un nuevo día.

Pero antes de retirarse, fue abrazado por la espalda por unos delicados y delgados brazos, Natsu se sonrojo cuando sintió 2 duras cosas junto con una suave sensación en su espalda, entonces una divina y seductora voz dijo.

– No te dije que de castigo por ser un chico pervertido… te castigaría, pasando conmigo la noche – Y sangre salió de la nariz de Natsu – Se un buen chico y acompáñame a la cama, de lo contrario – Dijo para morder delicadamente el lóbulo de Natsu, provocando un estremecimiento de parte del peli rosa – Te castigare aún más.

Tragando duro Natsu no dijo nada en contraste y acompañó a la hermosa dama con su deseo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu despertó de su gratificante sueño, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, limpiando sus ojos y acostumbrándose a la luz, notando su alrededor.

Bajo su mirada, a su lado, una hermosa diosa de cabello negro azabache que llegaba a la espalda, pero su cabello estaba pegado a su delicado y exótico cuerpo, su inocente rostro brillando como un ángel perdido en el mundo, pero tenía el pecho expuesto, dejando ver su rosada aureola, a su vez, una infantil sonrisa en su cara, Natsu suspiro.

– Incluso en eso se parece a Kana – Dijo Natsu recordando las mañanas que terminaba con la maga bebedora y despertaban en la casa de la misma, nada más que en la de Kana… bueno, era un milagro que Gildarts nunca se enteró – Mikoto-san despierte – Llamó el mago peli rosado a la ninja madre de 2 de sus amigos.

Perezosamente abriendo los ojos, mostrando 2 hermosos y brillantes orbes negros, se alzó de cintura para arriba, entonces estirándose y limpiando sus ojos, miro alrededor, en búsqueda de su esposo, pero notando que en la cama y a su lado, estaba Natsu.

– Buenos días – Dijo Mikoto dulcemente al hijo de su mejor amiga – Terminaste durmiendo en mi cuarto – Pregunto olvidando lo que pasó ayer, por culpa de la resaca.

– Sí – Dijo Natsu con un ligero tic – "Ni de loco le cuento lo que paso ayer" – Pensó para sí mismo.

– Oh mira la hora, debo de hacer el desayuno – Dijo Mikoto al ver la hora, la cual era para que todos despertara y comieran.

– Dudo que les moleste, pero no es un poco… atrevido, para una mujer casada, salir con únicamente la parte baja de la ropa interior… por no decir nada del diseño, y salir a preparar la comida de unos "hambrientos" lobos – Pregunto Natsu a la ninja matriarca de los Uchiha.

Mikoto confundida, se miró a un espejo y noto por 1ra vez en el tiempo que había despertado, que estaba casi desnuda y lo único que la protegía, era la parte baja de su erótica lencería, sonrojada fue a cambiarse bastante rápido, a su vez, se arregló a gran velocidad.

Natsu suspiro, no era la 1ra vez que pasaba esto, Kushina a veces se quedaba dormida y no se levantaba a tiempo y para apresurar cosas, cocinaba en ropa interior, claro que eran más normales y no tan atrevidas como las que vistió esa noche Mikoto.

– De llevar algo como eso, debería haber pensado en hacerlo con Fugaku esta noche – Dijo para sí mismo en un susurro Natsu – Pero también parecía que sabía que faltaría… porque se vistió tan provocativa – Pensó Natsu con una gran duda, pero era mejor no preguntar a menos de querer recibir un golpe por Mikoto.

Mikoto salió y con Natsu fueron a la cocina para hacer la comida.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHA*-*-*-*-*_**

En una parte de Konoha, en un tipo de cuarto, estaba un hombre de al menos unos 30 o 35 años, de un cabello negro que caía de lado, su rostro era serio, sus ojos negros y su tez blanca, estaba desnudo y en su espalda, 8 mujeres acostadas alrededor de la cama donde estaba, sacando de su boca un cigarro y dijo a una sombra delante de él.

– Pronto tendremos el poder para completar la tarea de Clan Namikaze como Minato deseaba – Dijo Fugaku con una voz bastante maligna.

– Es bueno escuchar eso – Dijo la sombra – El clan Namikaze debe dar su nombre y apoyar al Uchiha con la dominación del mundo – Dijo la voz con una divertida voz.

– El poder de las bestias con cola, el poder de las invocaciones – Dijo Fugaku – El poder y deseo de Madara-sama será completado – Dio una risa muy macabra – Ahora, en cuanto al otro tema – Pregunto sádicamente.

– Cuando obtengamos lo que deseamos, obtendrás a las mujeres que desees y la venta de Mikoto, será posible – Dijo la sombra con una sonrisa y voz sádica – por cierto, sobre tus hijos – Pregunto con una repulsiva sonrisa.

– A Itachi no lo toques – Dijo Fugaku a la sombra con gran poder – Pero a Sasuki puedes tratarla como quieras, una mujer jamás será la líder de mi clan ni el clan que creo Madara-sama – Dijo Fugaku a la sombra.

– Entonces puedo hacer lo que desee con el cuerpo de Sasuki – Pregunto la voz a Fugaku, quien únicamente asintió con la misma sonrisa sádica.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Qué tal, qué les pareció el capítulo, puede que no fuera de mucha acción y fuera más de "relleno", pero, no siempre la acción se verá, a veces es bueno poner este tipo de días, por eso, es que de eso trato el capítulo._**

 ** _Ahora diré, que desde el inicio quise poner a Mikoto al Harem, así que bueno, esto fue solo una parte del pastel y como vieron, todo fue por culpa del alcohol, así que, no tomen en exceso jóvenes, es malo._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo, será el festival de la luna, además de la aparición de unas cuantas personas._**

 ** _Según va la votación es así:_**

Mirajane: 7.

Lisanna: 3.

Ultear: 4.

Wendy: 3.

Bisca: 2.

Juvia: 1.

 ** _Por ende, la 2da hada que entrara será Mirajane, pero al parecer gustó la idea de Ultear, la verdad ya dude de si ponerla, pero como tiene buenos votos o es la 2da con más votos, entonces pensare si ponerla también._**

 ** _En próximos capítulos aparecerán una de las familias que se han decidido para el Harem de Natsu, ya sea la familia Scarlet/Belserion, la familia Strauss o posiblemente la Milkovich._**

 ** _Una cosa más, esto es básicamente el inicio de todo, falta 1 año para que Natsu entre a la academia ninja, pero antes de que entre, me asegurare de dar drama, misterio, romance, además de la interacción de los demás personajes al fic._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
